ANYWAYS
by hahahopelove
Summary: "I didn't even want to come to New Orleans. I sure as hell didn't want any of this to happen. It's almost like the world hates me. I'm beginning to think it actually does because, I mean, this is just getting fucking ridiculous."
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : I JUST FELT THIS RANDOM URGE TO WRITE. PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT.**

I hate my life. I _fucking_ hate my life. Why do bad things happen to good people? What the _actual_ _fuck_ could I have done that was so bad to deserve this? Hmm? I was just minding my own business, not hurting anyone. Then, little miss wanna-be witch bitch and her fucking friends come and knock me the out. Of fucking course. They couldn't even make it an even fight. Oh! And, they supposedly used magic to knock me out! So, they're cowards! Great! They couldn't even knock me out fair-and-square! If you're gonna knock out, the very fucking least you can is to do it the right way! I mean, c'mon, they didn't even give me a chance! But hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back a little, shall we?

OK. So, this is kind of a cliche as hell "Hi, my name is blah blah blah, and this is my story." moment, but Imma just take this time to give you a little insider of my shitty predicament since, I mean, you're pretty fucking clueless at the moment. Anyway. So, here's what was going on before Sabrina the wanna-be witch fucking _kidnapped_ me. I didn't even _want_ to come to New Orleans. But my "mother" wanted to go on vacation with her new boyfriend and, of course, chose him over me. Of course. Mother of the year, am I right? But this isn't new, the whole putting - whatever - dick - is - currently - in - you - over - your - own - frickin - kid thing. This is a common occurrence.

Wait a minute. What was I talking about? Hold up. Give me a minute…Oh, yes! Sorry, got a little off track. Anyway, so my mother wanted to go on vacation with her new slimeball of a boyfriend but D.H.S. has been riding her ass for the past couple of months,I guess. Apparently, someone filed a report against her or something. Hell if I know. It was probs just one of her ex slimeball boyfriends trying to get back at her. Anyway, D.H.S. wouldn't let her let me live by myself till she got back. It's like child neglect or whatever. Anyway, (Jesus, I say "anyway" alot) so I guess my mother had a sister who lives in New Orleans, so she just sent me to go live with her while she was vacation.

So, yeah, that's why I'm in New Orleans in the first place. I would've of much rather lived by myself. I mean, hell, I practically live by myself anyways. If you haven't gotten the picture yet, my mother's a whore so even when she is home, she's too busy sucking dick to take care of me. Anyways. Long story short, her sister is fucking terrible too. Jee, I can see the resemblance, can't you? Not only is her sister a whore herself, she's also an alcoholic! Yay! 2 for 1! Go me! I really hit the fucking jackpot!

 _?Don't cha wish your life was as shitty like mine? Don't cha?_

 _?Don't cha wish your mom was slutty like mine? Don't cha?_

 _?Don't cha wish your aunt was as fucking drunk like mine?_

 _?Don't cha?_

Back to the story. I hadn't even been in New Orleans for a full freaking week before Sophie, the wicked witch of the west, kidnapped me! As said before, my aunt's an alcoholic, so being drunk off her ass is her norm. There's something you should know about me, nothing too big, just a little side note. You see, I, uh, well, I… FUCKING HATE DRUNK PEOPLE. A person. Who hates drunk people. In New Orleans. Just. Great. Fucking. Fantastic. However, I decided being in a small house with one drunk person is worse than being in an open area, like an open street, filled with only a couple drunk people. Out on a street, an open area, I can avoid the drunks. Being in a so-small-that-it's-sad house, it's a little harder to avoid the drunk. So, that explains why I was wondering around New Orleans.

I met Sophie and her sister, Jane-Anne, the third day I was in New Orleans when I made the terrible decision to go to the restaurant they worked at. In my defense, I was hungry and I just wanted some frickin food. Now that I've thought about it, yeah, I kind of should've realized something was up. Looking back, I do remember them glancing at me a lot, but I just figured they were checking to see how I was doing, if I needed anything because, you know, I _was_ a customer. I also do remember seeing them whispering alot too, but when I first walked in, they introduced themselves and told me they were sisters. So, I just brushed it off because I figured that's what sisters do.

Wrong! I was so fucking wrong! They weren't glancing at me to see if I was enjoying the food and service! They weren't whispering to each other "oh, because that's what sisters do, they whisper and share secrets, blah blah blah! " THEY WERE GLANCING AT ME AND WHISPERING BECAUSE THEY WERE PLANNING TO **LITERALLY** **KIDNAP** ME! They were literally planning to use their magic to completely ruin my moped's engine, knock me out with magical dust, and hold me hostage. BUT IT GETS WORSE!

Oh, yeah! Then, because as if KIDNAPPING ME isn't bad enough, they then tell me that they're witches, that werewolves are real, and that we live in a world secretly filled with vampires, which are apparently also real. BUT I'M STILL NOT FINISHED! When I basically asked why were they doing this to me, of all people, they proceeded to tell that I am the supposed daughter of some big and almighty powerful vampire and that they were going to use me to get him to basically do their dirty work. Yaaay. Again, totally won that jackpot, didn't I? So, this is where we are now, ladies and gents. Me, currently being held captive by PSYCHOPATHS. And this, my friends, is why I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

"HEY! DID YOU LIKE FORGET THAT YOU HAVE A HOSTAGE OR WHAT?! I'M HUNGRY IN HERE!"

It's been a day. I've been held captive for a _day_. Being kidnapped and held against my will is actually… pretty frickin boring. I mean, Jesus, aren't they suppose to torture me or some shit? I mean, aren't they supposed to do _something_?

They took me to a cemetery. Not just any cemetery either. This place is _literally_ _ancient_. Out of all the creepy places on the earth, they take me to a fucking cemetery. Who in the hell hangs out at cemeteries? Oh, wait, I now know that answer - PSYCHOPATHS. That's who.

"HELLO?! YOU GONNA STARVE ME TOO?!"

They took me to their creepy ass cemetery and after spewing some crap about vampires and witches, chained me up to a wall and just walked out and nobodys came or went since. So, you can see why I'm bored out of my fucking mind. More importantly, I'm fucking starving. Jesus. I mean, kidnap me, torture me, beat me, but I need my food, OK.

"HELLLOOO?! ANYBODY THERE?! I'M FUCKING STARVING!"

"Yell a little louder, will you?" Sophie says as she comes into the room, or I guess it's actually a tomb...what the fuck ever, you get it. Anyway, she's holding a brown paper bag.

( _Dude, is that food? That better fucking be food._ )

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not being a good enough captive for you. I'll try harder next time. Really."

( _Damn, she looks like shit._ )

"What happened to you? You look like hell."

"Jee, thanks. Here." Sophie says as she tosses me the bag. I was right. It was food. McDonald's to be specific. Thank god.

( _Yaaasss. McDicks. There is a God._ )

She got me a Big Mac with everything on it. And fries.

( _Ew. Pickles. Narsty. Literally the grossest things ever. Like, shriveled up green dicks._ )

"So." I say as I start basically _inhaling_ my fries, "What's up with you? Why you look so...bootybuttcheek?"

"I - um… my sister… Jane-Anne… s - she died...not that you would care." Sophie tells me while looking anywhere but my general direction. She brings a hand to her face to wipe tears I hadn't even noticed before.

( _Oh. May she burn in hell then._ )

I suck at comforting people. Not that I'd ever comfort Sophie. She's right. I don't care. Sorry not sorry that I don't feel bad about the bitch that helped kidnapped me dying.

God, I almost hate emotionally unstable people as much as I fucking hate drunk people. Almost.

"Sooooo…"

( _Awwwkwarrrd siiilllence *clap clap* *clap clap clap*_ )

"The good thing is that's it's only a matter of time before Klaus connects me to Jane-Anne and comes looking for me." Sophie says, breaking said awkward silence.

"Cool. Who's Klaus again?"

"Your biological father? Remember?"

( _Fuck kinda name is Klaus? Did his parents hate him or something?_ )

So me, trying to distract her from her insanity as I remember her "genius" plan and fucking 20 minute speech about vampires and werewolves and crap say "Oh...right…You get me anything to drink to go along with this?", gesturing towards the McDicks - I mean - McDonalds bag. Sophie just scoffs.

"Anyway, if everything goes as planned, you should be getting out of here soon."

( _Hallefuckinglujah!_ )

I guess I thought that out loud without knowing it because Sophie says "Don't get too excited. You won't be able to go far."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough." and with that, Sophie just walks out of the creepy ass tomb, leaving me alone again.

So, what? Sophie is just going to trade me? Give me to this random ass guy? Is he as infuckingsane as she is? Is this what psychopaths do? Trade their victims?

( _OHHELLFUCKINGNO!_ )

"SOPHIE! HEY! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?! AYE! GET YOUR WITCH ASS BACK IN HERE! SOPHIE! AYE! HOW BOUT' THIS? OK? YOU LET ME GO NOW AND I WON'T TELL ANYBODY THAT _YOU'RE_ _FUCKING_ _INSANE_! HEY! SOPHIE!"

( _These fucking chains! Dammit!_ )

( _Well fuck._ )

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : COMING UP NEXT - HOPE MEETS ELIJAH**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

( _Fucking-chains-I-swear-to-fucking-God-I-want-to-kill-whoever-invented-fucking-chains-Jesus-fuck_!)

It hasn't been that long since Sophie left. Maybe an hour or two. I don't know. Don't ask me. Being locked in a tomb kind of fucks with your sense of time. All I know is that it feels like it's been fucking forever.

After about 20 minutes of screaming for that witch bitch to get her ass back in this tomb and tell me what the hell she was talking about, my throat hurt, so I just said fuck it and stopped screaming. But I've still been trying to get the hell out of these chains though.

But now, the other "witches" are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. All I can hear is scuffling feet and whispering. Which of course probably means something's up.

( _Great. Fucking great. Is daddy dearest here to take me away?_ )

I swear to God, if these crazy motherfuckers think I'm going down without a fight, then they even crazier than I gave them credit for.

I'm currently debating whether or not it's worth breaking both my wrists if it means I'll get the hell out if these chains.

( _Just do it, Hope. They'll heal. Or will they? Do you die if you break your wrists like you do if you break your neck? Fuck. I'd kill for Google right about now._ )

Oooohhh, wait a minute…

Wait…

Wait a fucking minute…

I hear shit… I hear…

Oh shit! I hear feet! I hear fucking feet! They getting closer. Oh my God. Oh my fucking God. Oh my Jesus.

( _AW HELL NAH, these crazy bitches gonna kill me! I am too young to die, OK!_ )

( _Imma die. I AM GOING TO DIE. Imma get cut the fuck up. They probably gonna eat me! Fucking cannibals! God dammit!_ )

They getting closer - they gettin - OH MY FUCKING GOD.

( _Calm down. Calm down. It's OK. Everything gonna be OK. Just fight em off, OK? You ain't going down without a fight. You ain't dying today - nuh uh, boo-boo, no you ain't._ )

I feel like I'm having a panic attack. Or maybe I'm having a heart attack. I'm definitely hyperventilating.

( _Wait for them to unchain you, ok, - AND THEN THROAT PUNCH EM! GO FOR THE FUCKING THROATS! BALLS AND THROATS - GO FOR THEIR BALLS AND THROATS!_ )

( _OK. Calm down. Game time. Throats. Balls and throats. It's OK. Be calm. Be cool. Just get as many hits as you can. Run like hell. Don't look back. Don't trip._ )

A huge group of "witches" come in the tomb. Most just gather around in front of me, but two get on either side of me. One comes up and starts unlocking the chain on my left wrist.

( _OK. As soon as she unlocks the other chain, take them out. As soon as you hear…_ )

*click*

I fucking _deck_ the witch to my left first and then proceed to elbow the witch to my right in the face. I also kick the witch that unlocked me in the stomach, sending her flying backwards into the other witches that were surrounding me in the front.

Pretty much after that, I just shove the very few witches still standing quickly out of my way as hard as I can and run like hell out of the tomb.

( _DON'T TRIP. DON'T TRIP. DON'T TRIP. DON'T TRIP._ )

Silly me, I forgot we're in an old ass cemetery with tomb after tomb, making it kind of fucking hard to see where the exit is. It's like a creepy maze. Fucking great. I just can't win, can I? Jesus.

( _JUST KEEP RUNNING._ )

( _Don't look back. Don't look back. Just keep running_.)

I'm still running like hell. Now, I'm the one looking like a chicken with it's head cut off. I have no idea where the fuck I'm going. I'm just running randomly. I think I lost the witches that were running after me. I mean, I don't hear anyone running behind me, but then again I'm a little distracted with trying NOT TO DIE.

This would've been so much easier if I was actually awake when I was brought here. I would've been able taken in my surroundings and maybe I would've had a better chance of finding the exit and getting the fuck outta here. But no. Of course not. I was still magically knocked out. Because, you know. Nothing can ever be in my favor for fucking once.

Still running like crazy. I'm pretty sure I'm going in circles. Probably. I feel lik-

*smack*

Now I'm on my ass looking up.

The fuck?

"Just the girl I was looking for."

Shit. Sophie.

( _Heeey. Shit Sophie. That's a good nickname-wait, shut the fuck up-this isn't the time!_ )

Sophie grabs my hand and yanks me up.

( _Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me._ )

I FINALLY GET UNCHAINED, I MANAGE TO FIGHT OFF A GROUP, **A GROUP** , OF **MENTALLY INSANE** PEOPLE BY MYSELF, I'M SO CLOSE TO BEING FREE, AND I FUCKING **RUN RIGHT INTO** SOPHIE THE PSYCHO.

( _Heeey. Sophie the Psycho. Psycho Sophie. Damn! I am on fire with these hella good nicknames._ )

( _What the shit?_ _ **Sooo**_ _not the time._ )

I guess the group of witches that I manage to get off my tail weren't that far off my tail, seeing how as soon as I get complete my feet, I feel a bunch of them grab my arms. Like they're trying to restrain me. As if I didn't kick their asses back in the tomb. Mmmhmmm. Yeah, OK.

"Elijah, there's someone I want you to meet." Sophie says.

She had been standing directly in front of me but moved out of the way. With Sophie no longer blocking my line of sight, I see a man staring at me.

( _She called him Elijah. Which means this isn't my supposed sperm donor. So...then who hell is he?_ )

The man is still just staring at me. It's getting kind of awkward and creepy. But shit, I mean, I'm no better. I stare back at him.

( _Dammmnnn, he got monnneeey._ )

He's wearing a suit. An expensive one by the looks of it.

( _Wait a minute. Is that a good thing? Oh god. Is this some sort of sex trade? Am I being sold as a slave? OHGOD. JESUS, TAKE THE WHEEL._ )

He's still just staring at me, but he takes a couple steps toward me.

"Hello." he says.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : I SAID SHE'D MEET ELIJAH AND SHE DID. HAHA. COMING UP NEXT - HOPE AND ELIJAH TALK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

( _Take a picture, buddy, it'll last longer._ )

Still here.

Still getting intensely stared at by an intensely creepy dude.

"Hello" he says.

( _Goodbye._ )

*more staring*

"I wonder, if you would be so kind as to give us a moment of privacy?" he says, only turning his head to look at Sophie.

"Please." he adds on, going back to staring at me.

( _Uh, no. No, no. Can you not?_ )

Sophie nods at the witches. One of them tells us to follow them and they start leading us somewhere.

*awkward walking*

*awkward silence*

Oh. They've lead us to a tomb. Lovely.

*awkward shuffling into the tomb*

*awkward just standing around*

After some more awkward staring, the witches slowly walk out of the tomb, leaving me alone with CreepyMcCreeperson.

( _Greeeeaaaat…_ )

"You are Niklaus's daughter." Eli, or whatever his name is - I already forgot, says. No. He states it, as if it's a fact.

After rolling my eyes, I remember I haven't responded to him. Oops.

"According to these morons." I mumble.

The dude then clears his throat and gestures for me to sit down on a bench in the tomb.

"I'm good." I tell him. He gives a slight nod.

( _I'm sorry, I'm still not convinced this isn't a sex trade._ )

"So." he starts, "Have they been holding you here against your will?" he asks.

( _Are you fucking kidding me?_ )

"Well, I'm certainly not here by fucking choice."

He stands up straight. Or, straighter than he was standing before. Which was already pretty straight. God, he stands like he's got a serious stick up his ass.

"What have they done to you since you've been in their captivity?"

( _Ohhh, where to fucking start?_ )

"OK, um, let's see. First, they fucking _destroy_ my moped that I bought with _my_ money that took me _fucking_ _forever_ to earn. Next, they knock me the fuck out with their magical fairy dust or whatever, drag my unconscious body here, which by the way, since nobody seems to remember, _THAT_ _IS_ _CALLED_ _KIDNAPPING_!"

I stop for a second to breathe. He's making intense-ass eye contact with me and it's making me uncomfortable and the more I tell him what's happened to me, the more angrier I get and ohmygod he's still making dead-ass eye contact.

"Then, they chain me up, _starve_ me, but not all before they can give me a _20_ - _fucking_ - _minute_ - _rant_ , screaming at me about vampires and werewolves and witches and how my biological father is apparently fucking Satan or some shit - AND FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD, WILL YOU PLEASE QUIT STARING AT ME?!" I scream at him.

He finally breaks his eye contact.

THANK. FUCKING. GOD.

He clears his throat again before saying, "Sorry. It's just…"

*pause*

"...you look so much like him."

( _Like who?_ )

( _Oh. Sperm donor. Right. Knew that._ )

There's more awkward silence for few moments. I didn't know how long this was gonna take, so I sat down on the stupid bench.

"Just to be clear, you said you weren't aware of any supernatural existence before you were in this current predicament, correct?" he asked, going back to staring at me, but not as intensely as he was before. The way he stared at me now was like… I don't know, like he couldn't believe something I had said.

( _Oh. Great. He's off his fucking rocker too. Just great._ )

I didn't say anything.

" _Interesting_." he said, squinting his eyes a little.

"Tell me...what did they tell you? Exactly?"

"Just that vampires, witches, and werewolves are supposedly real, that they're witches, that New Orleans is overrun by vampires, oh - and that "my" dad is some super, freaky, all-powerful vampire-slash-werewolf thingie."

"A hybrid." he corrects me.

I start to stand up.

"Annnd, I see you're just as delusional as they are. Greeeaaat."

I start to walk out.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, random dude, but I think it's about time I go, so Imma just…"

"I understand your confusion and disbelief. It can be a lot to take in." guy says to me, suddenly standing RIGHT-DEAD-ASS IN FRONT OF ME.

( _How. In-the-heeell. Did he do that?_ )

"What the fuck?"

He just smiles at me.

He was behind me. I was past him.

So, how? Is he all of the sudden? Standing RIGHT in front of me?

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"I'm going to need you to be a bit more specific." he says, but I can tell from his teasing voice he knows exactly what the hell I'm talking about.

"How the hell did you get in front of me? You were behind me."

"One of the perks of being a vampire, I suppose." he tells me with a small smile on his face.

( _Is insanity contagious? Am I losing it?_ )

"Vampires are not real." I say.

( _I'm so totally losing it._ )

"Vampires are real..."

*pause*

"...and I can prove it to you." he says in a soft voice.

Then, his eyes change color. They change color.

They go from dark brown to deep red. Blood red.

And veins appear under his eyes. Little black veins.

They look like little worms, to be honest. Ew.

But it gets better.

He opens his mouth and there are fangs.

He has fangs. Fucking fangs.

( _What. The. Actual. Fuck._ )

Then, it's all gone. His face is normal again.

( _OH HELL YES._ )

( _CONGRATULATIONS, HOPE! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY CRAZY._ )

( _OVER THE BIN. ENTIRELY BONKERS._ )

I laugh. I laugh like hell. Not gonna lie, if I were someone else watching me, my first thought would be that I'm on drugs. Meth.

Eli just stands there, watching me. I don't really see his face as he's watching me, but I'm sure he thinks I'm high too.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

( _YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!_ )

"I'm afraid not." Eli says.

I look at him. He looks totally calm.

Get knocked out, kidnapped, chained up, starved, and then to top the whole shit storm sundae off…You find out Twilight is real.

Are you feeling it now, Mr. Crabs?

Oh yeah. I'm feeling something, alright.

"Witches, werewolves - they are not supposed to be real! Vampires are supposed to be fake! How is this possible?!"

"Here, may I?" Eli says, reaching for me. I slap his hand away, backing up.

"What the fu-NO! Don't touch me!"

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. Perhaps I should explain. If you open your mind to me, I can show you my family's story, how vampires came to be." Eli says in a calm, soft voice.

( _"I can show you my family's story, how vampires came to be."_ )

( _Eli's related to my sperm donor?_ )

He walks over to the bench in the middle of the tomb and sits down and gestures for me to join him. I don't.

"Relax. I won't hurt you."

Slowly, I make my way to sit down by him. I still don't trust him. God, no. But if this is anything like Twilight, he has super speed. I'm not that fast in human speed, let alone vampire speed. So, there's no point in running. Or attempting to run, anyway.

As soon as I sat down, Eli brought his hands up to my head, but before he actually touched me, he paused and looked at me.

He was asking for permission.

I nodded my head a little and he put a hand on both sides of my head and closed his eyes. I didn't want to awkwardly stare at him while his eyes were closed, so I closed my eyes too.

"In the beginning, our family was human..." Eli started. "A thousand years ago, now."

( _A_ _ **thousand**_ _fucking years ago?! Holy shit!_ )

Suddenly, I could see Eli's memories.

I'm not going to lie, I'm easily distracted and this was fucking awesome! It was like I was watching it on a T.V. but not. It was better.

I completely forgot that this was a strange man who just told me he's a vampire and is currently telling me about his vampire family.

I saw a blonde woman and a brown haired boy. The boy looked around my age or a year younger.

"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again!" the blond haired girl yelled and ran off somewhere. The boy, Henrik, I guess, followed her.

"Although our mother, a witch, dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so." Eli continued, as I watched him and another man with dirty blond hair sword fight. They were really good.

( _Damn, they good. Bad. Ass. Right there. Wish I could do that._ )

"And, for better or worse, we were happy."

I could hear the tone in his voice dramatically change.

( _Drama queen._ )

"That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."

My mind got plunged into more memories.

The dirty blond haired man was carrying Henrik's bloody body back to what I assumed was their home.

"Mother!" the man shouted, sinking to his knees.

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than my brother, Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger." He continued.

( _Okaaayyy, rightfully so a drama queen…_ )

A man different than the dirty blond haired one, who I now know was my sperm donor, thanks to Eli calling him "Niklaus", was holding a bleeding arm of a new girl in front of Eli's sister.

"Drink!" He commanded. I assume this man was their father because of how much older he was. Anyway, Eli's sister had no choice but to do as he said.

"Thus, the first vampires were born," Eli explained. "But with this speed, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."

Suddenly, I see my sperm donor feeding off of a human. He lets the I-assume-dead body drop to the ground, and suddenly, his back leg cracked at an angle I don't think it should be in. He screams Bloody Mary at the pain.

( _OHMYGOD! HOLY SHIT!_ )

I cringed and actually gasped out loud at my supposed biological father's screams, and my hands went to Eli's arms to steady myself.

Daddy dearest continued to scream as his bones continued to crack.

"Niklaus!" Eli screamed for his brother, running towards him, with their father at his heels.

"What is happening to me?!" Klaus wondered.

Eli moved to help his brother, but their father grabbed him and pulled him away from Klaus.

"Father, it hurts!" Klaus groaned. He lowered his head, and at the last second, it snapped up, revealing his eyes to be a yellow color.

"He's a beast.", their father spat, "He's an abomination!"

( _Wow. Harsh. Guess I wasn't far off with that whole "did-his-parents-hate-him" thing…_ )

"He wasn't just a vampire." Eli said, and I felt him remove his hands. I opened my eyes, and then remembered that my hands were on his arms, so I quickly took them off.

"He was also a werewolf." Eli told me, answering the question I was about to ask.

"But how did your family not figure out that Klaus was a werewolf sooner?" I asked him.

I mean, I'm not saying that'd I'd make the perfect parent, but I'm pretty damn sure I would have noticed if my kid turned into a dog on steroids at night.

"Well, you see, a werewolf's werewolf side is dormant until they have released their curse. For that to happen, they must take a human life. Once and only after they have done so, will they have triggered their curse. When Niklaus drank the human to death..."

"He triggered his curse. He became a werewolf too." I finished Eli's sentence.

"Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf." Elijah told me, putting his hands back on either side of my head.

More images entered my mind, replacing Eli's face with a women's, who appeared to be standing in front of a fire, chanting some other language I couldn't even guess, let alone understand.

"Infuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self."

I see their father trying to tie a struggling Klaus onto a wooden cross as Eli stood by and watched.

"Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" their father commanded.

"Brother, please!" Klaus protested. "Don't let them do this to me!"

"Do it now, boy! Now!" their father demanded, and Eli finally helped his father hold down his brother.

"Help me!" Klaus begged.

Annnddd, that was the end of memory lane.

Eli removed his hands from my face and we sat in silence for a minute or two.

"No offence, but your dad was a douche."

Eli just chuckled.

I'm probably an idiot - no, scratch that. I know I'm an idiot, but I was starting to trust Eli. I've become Bella Swan.

( _Nooooo! Oh, god, no, please! Lord have mercy! I am Twilight!_ )

There's was more silence.

"I'm Hope, by the way. Just realized you never did get my name…" I told Eli - I mean - Elijah.

"Elijah Mikaelson."

He extended his hand and so I shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hope." he said, giving me a nod of his head and a smile.

( _Um, not really. Getting kidnapped is not what I would consider a pleasure, but OK. Whatever tickles your pickle, I guess…_ )

*awkward silence sets in once again*

"Sooo… Sophie says your family is pretty legendary. Well, she said that and also that your brother's a notorious psycho, so…"

Elijah just chuckles before looking at me with his usual serious face.

"Yes. While I cannot excuse his behavior, you must understand that our father hunted him, hunted us, for centuries."

Elijah got up and started pacing, walking while talking.

"Every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all."

"Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father." Elijah said, turning around and going back to looking at me.

"I thought this would make him happy."

Elijah began shaking his head no.

"He was angrier than ever."

( _Jesus._ )

"I wonder if perhaps your existence might be a way for my brother to find happiness, a way to save him from himself."

( _OK, you're already giving me waaay to much credit. No pressure there or anything…_ )

"I'm glad you feel that way -"

( _Oh, hallelujah, the witch bitch is back. Yaaay. Thank. God. *insert eye roll here*_ )

"- because we need your help." Sophie finishes saying.

"What precisely is it that you want and what does it have to do with this poor child?" Elijah asks her sternly, turning away from me and facing Sophie.

( _"Poor child" ?_ )

"We want run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him. He won't see the betrayal coming."

( _"He won't see the betrayal coming" ? Yeah, like that doesn't sound like a line from Days of Our Lives. No, not all…_ )

"Yes, well as I'm sure you're aware of, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do." Elijah says slightly sarcastically.

"That's why I brought you here." Sophie says. Elijah does this funny little head-cock thing which I mentally laughed at.

"Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going good to welcome a hybrid child to the neighborhood?" Sophie asks bitterly, tilting her head to me.

( _So...I'm a werewolf / vampire hybrid too? What the fuck?_ )

"Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

( _Hold up. Stop. I'm still on the me-being-a-hybrid thing. OK, first of all, how do these psychopaths even know for sure that this guy really is my biological father?_ )

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail." Elijah states. His voice is flat and accusing. He didn't yell or anything, but even I can hear the threat behind his voice.

( _You go, Elijah. Call her out._ )

"Like I said; I'm desperate."

( _No shit._ )

There's some I guess meant to intense staring after Sophie says that.

( _This is like some Twilight meets Days of Our Life shit right here, I swear to god._ )

Elijah takes a deep breath, breaking the silence.

"Well then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

Sophie just gives a little nod.

( _Definitely some Twilight meets Days of Our Lives shit._ )

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : COMING UP NEXT - HOPE AND KLAUS MEET.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

Sophie leaves Elijah and I alone. Again.

 _(aaand here comes awkwardness… NOW!)_

Elijah just stands facing the way Sophie walked out, just staring. He looks deep in thought before taking in a deep breath and turning to face me.

"I will get you out of here. I promise." he says, before walking out.

"Great." I think, still sitting on the dumb bench.

 _(I'll just stay here. Like I have choice.)_

 _*insert scoff*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jesus fucking Christ.

It's been like half an hour to a full hour since Elijah left. I don't know. Like I said, not going off the best sense of time here. Sophie hasn't come back. Nobody's came into this stupid fucking tomb.

Just me here and I'm sooooooo frickin bored! You don't even understand!

Elijah said he'd get me out of this stupid cemetery, dammit!

 _(Sometime today would be nice! I'd like to get out of here before I'm fucking seventy!)_

I was just about to start screaming for Sophie when a group of women came into the tomb.

Aaand from the not so subtle glares they're giving me - I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that these are some of the same people who were in the group I attacked before. No way to know for sure. I didn't exactly stick around to memorize faces.

They don't even say anything. They just grab me by my arms, rather roughly I might add. Bitches.

"Come on." cunt #1 says, gripping my elbow.

( _Fuck off.)_

The other cunts surround me and we all start shuffling out together, with me still being steered and dragged by cunt #1.

I have no idea where we're going. It's dark out. I wonder if my aunt has noticed that I haven't come back yet. Ha! Yeah right! I crack myself up. The only thing she notices is the bottom of a fucking bottle.

The "witches" drag me towards another big tomb. I can see it lit up and hear someone talking.

" - there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time! Elijah, what madness is this?"

This is what I hear as the cunts force me to walk into the tomb. Cunt #1 _still_ has my elbow in a death grip.

 _(If this bitch doesn't remove her dirty fucking fingers…)_

When we get into the tomb completely, I can see more, thanks to all the candles. Also, isn't it dangerous to have so many damn candles lit? Like, they have _got_ to have over a hundred candles lit up in this joint. Seriously.

Anyways. I see Elijah standing to the right of the entrance. Sophie's standing more towards the back of the tomb. Then, there's a guy facing Sophie, his back towards me. He must be the one yelling.

"Eli, come to rescue me from this hell hole like you promised?" I immediately ask. That got everyone's attention. The guy apparently arguing with Sophie turns to look at me. I don't know why, but I literally see everyone tense as he stares at me.

"Who are you?" he asks in low, I guess supposed to be threatening voice.

 _( Oh my god, you can literally smell the testosterone coming off of him. *gag* )_

"Who are you?" I ask him back.

And he starts laughing. He actually starts _laughing._

"This - " he says while still laughing, "this is what you've chosen in your fruitless attempt to - what? Blackmail me into helping you take down Marcel?"

"You're all out of your minds if you think some puny, little human, no offense sweetheart, means a thing to me!"

God, he's _still_ laughing.

The witch bitch, Sophie, decides to speak up now.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. Some of us also have unique powers. For example, I have a special gift of sensing familially between people."

The laughing maniac (who finally shut the hell up, by the way) looks confused.

"For instance, I can sense that you and Elijah are brothers." Sophie quickly explains.

 _(Ohhh, is this it? Is this my sperm donor?)_

Thinking about it, I do recognize him from Elijah's little, slightly creepy, but totally cool, movie mind trick thingy.

 _(Can't say I'm impressed so far.)_

What's his face (seriously, what was his name again - my "father"?) still looks confused, but now also a little amused.

"I still fail to see how this worthless human girl is supposed to convince me to join this puerile cause of yours."

 _( Did he just - ? Who is he calling "worthless"? )_

"You don't even fucking know me!"

The guy quickly turns back to look at me. "I don't have to."

 _(Listen here, son of a bitch -)_

Just as I was about to tell Monsieur Douche-Bag of Le Douche Avenue here off, Eli spoke before I could say anything.

"Niklaus, the girl is your child."

"What?" is all douchenozzle responded with.

( _He's about as sharp as a bowling ball, isn't he?)_

"Hope, meet Klaus. Klaus meet Hope - your daughter." Sophie pops back into the conversation with.

My "father" laughs again.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that." he says. No one says anything back - they just stare at him almost expectantly.

"No. It's impossible. Vampires cannot procreate." Klaus spoke in a low tone of disbelief.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind, and this kid *pause* is one of nature's loopholes."

Daddy dearest got quiet all the sudden and I was about to make a comment making fun of him for it when the bastard (literally) had the nerve to turn and stomp towards me!

"You're in on this! You're lying; admit it!"

 _(A-Are you fucking kidding me?!)_

"Yes, because I totally volunteered to be kept in this disgusting fucking cemetery for days because I thought it'd be fun to fuck with some asshat I've never met before! You think I want this?! You think I'd ever even _pretend_ to be related to you? Because it's absolutely my dream to be the daughter of a total pompous fucktard, like yourself."

I could tell he was getting more and more pissed, but I don't even fucking care. I've had a shitty couple of days and I _don't_ need this fucking cockmuppet making it worse.

Sophie speaks up again, because we definitely need more of her bullshit right about now.

That was sarcasm, if you didn't fucking notice.

"My sister gave her _life_ to perform the spell she needed to confirm that Hope is of your DNA. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the life of this girl is now controlled by us."

 _(What the hell is that supposed to mean?)_

Sophie answered my silent question.

"If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hope won't live long enough to celebrate her sweet sixteen."

"You fucking bitch -"

I would call Sophie a cunt too, but let's be honest - she doesn't have the depth or the warmth.

I'm cut off by Eli.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

"No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

After Sophie says that, Klaus turns back around to face her. I saw his face. Man, did he look pissed.

 _(Good. Be pissed, you self centered twat.)_

"How dare you command me…"

 _(Does he think he sounds tough when he lowers his voice like that?)_

"...threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses! I won't hear any more lies!"

( _Aaand he's shouting, because, ya know, even though we're all three fucking feet of each other, we apparently can't hear him!)_

He starts to move towards me, but Elijah stops him.

 _(Yeah, that's right. Stay the fuck away, dickbreath. Dude's fucking psycho.)_

"Niklaus. Please. Just look at her."

 _(Ha ha. Niklaus. What a stupid fucking name. Good. I hope he got bullied for it.)_

"Niklaus", I guess, decided to listen to Eli because when I look up, he's just fucking staring at me.

"Brother, even you must see the resemblance. She is yours."

 _(I'm nobody's, thank you very much.)_

What Eli said only seemed to piss "Niklaus" (that name will never not be funny) off even more, if his dumb face was any suggestion.

"Torture her. Kill her. See if I care."

 _(This motherfucker…)_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : HEEEY. IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I UPDATED, HAHA… WHOOPS. I DO PLAN TO POST MORE OFTEN THOUGH, SOOO... BUT SORRY FOR THE WAIT. COMING UP NEXT - ELIJAH KEEPS HIS PROMISE TO GET HOPE OUT OF THE CEMETERY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

Everyone's quiet for a moment. I can tell from Elijah's face he was not expecting that reaction. Poor Eli.

Well, this has been fun.

 _(Not really.)_

But all good things must come to an end.

"Welp, we tried guys. All well. Deuces." I say, throwing up a half assed peace sign. They tried. They failed. I'm getting the fuck out of here. Adios bitchachos.

Well, I _was_ going to leave, but those fucking dipshit witches blocked me in.

 _(Oh, yes. Please. Go ahead - make a barricade of idiots.)_

Eli was quick to come to my side.

"No one touches the girl. I will fix this."

Sophie just did this little stupid head nod thing. Elijah pushed past the cunt parade, probably after dickhead.

Sophie turned and looked at me.

"Looks like you're stuck with us for a little longer."

Then, she just walks out. I watch her leave.

 _(God, I want to fucking murder you.)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done."

Oh, hello! Welcome back. In case you were wondering, I'm currently listening to a bunch a crybabies bitch and moan about shit I don't care about.

 _(These people inspire my inner serial killer, I swear.)_

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?"

The, I guess, queen cunt (?) said that last bit. I guess the old bat's like a "witch" of high power or what the fuck ever. I think her name's Agatha or something. She's fighting with Sophie right now.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals." Sophie emphasized.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" apparently "Agnes" ( _not_ Agatha, whoops) shoots back.

 _(Jesus - WHO GIVES A FUCK!)_

I can't believe I'm being _forced_ to listen to this bullshit. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. These people could have their own T.V. show. Seriously. They're _so_ dramatic, like just shut up!

"She can't."

Oh, goodie. Elijah's back. Maybe this time he's here to actually do something about getting me out of here.

Everyone turned to look at him. He's just chillin', leaning against the wall of the tomb.

 _(And yet - he_ _ **still**_ _looks like he has a stick lodged up his poop shooter. Unbelievable.)_

"I'm not entirely certain that I can, either."

Elijah begins walking more into the tomb.

"But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

 _(Yeaaah, if sperm donor is as "powerful" as these whores make him out to be, why didn't he do anything when they blatantly tried to blackmail him? Eli asking the real questions up in here.)_

Sophie just looks at him for a split second before walking over to a wall and picking up a wreath type thingy. She pulls one of the straw needle thingamabobs out -

"OW - FUCK!"

Something stabbed my frickin' hand. I don't even know what - I had my fucking arms crossed. But now my hand's bleeding. Great.

Sophie holds up her own hand. It's bleeding too.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm our idea of Hope being Klaus's child. It linked me to her. So anything that happens to me, happens to Hope, which means her life is in my hands."

 _(I didn't think it was possible for me to hate this fucking demon slut more - but what do you know?! Walla!)_

"Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what she already means to you. If I have to hurt Hope - or worse - to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

I look at Elijah and he just looks amused.

 _(Because a threat on my life is fucking hilarious. Ha. Ha. So funny. I forgot to laugh.)_

I'm hating my life more and more every second.

Elijah walks closer to Sophie and everyone tenses.

"You would dare threaten an Original?"

 _(Just call her bluff. Go ahead. Why don't you just slice my throat while you're at it? Cut out the middleman. Jesus, Elijah.)_

Sophie responds quickly.

"I have nothing to lose."

 _(God, you truly are desperate. Pathetic.)_

"You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind." aaand, with that, conversation's over.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I know I've said it a million times by now - but I hate my life.

Do you want to know what's happening right now? I'll tell ya - NOTHING! We're literally doing _nothing._ Just standing, all crowded in this god forsaken fucking tomb!

These stupid "witches" are all just waiting around - and for what? Elijah? Daddy Dickhead (as I've nicknamed him)? For time to run out and see what Sophie will do? I don't think _they_ even know who or what they're waiting for. They're just... _expecting_.

Aaand, of FUCKING COURSE, I have to wait with them. Why? You're guess is as good as mine. I'm also currently leaning on the wall, thinking about the million other things I'd rather be doing at this moment.

 _(Maybe...Just maybe...If I hit my head hard enough on this wall - I'll die.)_

Heeeyyy, so will Sophie. Not to bad of an idea. I'm joking around - I'd never commit suicide. This is just some casual despair. But I would totally be up to taking a little pain if that meant that slut Sophie would have to take it too.

 _(Let's see how much you'll still like being linked to me when I'm done.)_

I hear the church clock start tolling. Welp, I guess it's midnight. Time goes by fast when you're plotting petty revenge. Anyways. Thanks for nothing, Elijah.

The old lady, the one who was arguing with Sophie before, comes back in.

"His time is up. What're you gonna do now, Sophie?"

Sophie looks towards me for a second before responding.

"I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do."

 _(Anything that happens to me happens to you, so bring it on, shit stain.)_

Another witch speaks up. I think her name's Sabine. Not for sure.

"What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?"

Sophie just kinds of looks away from her. The old one speaks up again.

"Klaus does not care about the child."

"I do."

Elijah.

Why does he always wait till the last minute to swoop in? Anyway, everybody's heads, once again, turns towards him. He's standing in the entrance, this time holding something large.

He walks in slowly before speaking.

"And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself."

Oh, so the thing he was carrying was a corpse. Lovely. Really.

Sophie whispers her sister's name (Jane-Anne) and rushes towards where Eli put her corpse on the ground gently.

Eli stands up and looks towards me, glancing to, I guess see if I'm okay or whatever?

 _(Yup, not dead yet. If you would've decided to show up any later though… *insert mental eye roll*)_

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time. It's passed." the old witch, Agnes, tells him.

I really don't like that one.

The Sabine girl tells Agnes to shut up. Ha ha.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl will remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all." Elijah says. I just stand and watch as he heads toward the entrance again. I guess I'm still not leaving yet. *sigh*

Eli is almost completely out before turning around suddenly.

"And I will help him." he says, looking around at all the witches, before leaving.

 _(So dramatic.)_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I. Am. So. Fucking. Bored.

Elijah still hasn't come back. I'm still stuck here. I've been forced to listen to these witches argue, bitch and moan, and I was even forced to watch them complete a creepy ass ritual thing to Jane-Anne's body.

They, like, wrapped her head up in a scarf or whatever and all chanted. I don't even know. I was way to weirded out and tried not to focus all that much on it.

It's morning now. Yup, Elijah left me here _overnight._ I know I've given Elijah a lot of crap and doubt, but now I'm really fucking pissed. It's been two, maybe even three days, since Elijah promised to get me out of here.

I'm _sorry._ I just _assumed_ that meant sometime within _this year_. This is taking FOREVER. I've been with these fucking witches in these fucking tombs in this fucking cemetery for about a week and a half.

Yeah, I'm bitchy. You would be too.

The witches took me back to the first tomb I was in and now I'm just laying down on the bench (which is super uncomfortable and not helping my mood, by the way) hating everything.

I hear walking and sit up and OH WOW. LOOK WHO DECIDED TO GRACE ME WITH HIS PRESENCE. Fucking. Elijah. And Sophie, but who cares about her.

"What the actual hell, Elijah? What the fuck happened to getting me out of here, huh?" I say, stomping up to him. Again - I'm pissed.

"Release her to me."

I'm a little confused before it registers that Elijah is speaking to Sophie. He turned back around to look at Sophie.

"Release her to me as a token of good faith. The girl is my brother's daughter. Therefore, she is my family."

Are you serious?! He left me here overnight, won't respond to me, and now he's gonna talk about me like -

"Hey! Can you not talk about me like I'm not _right fucking here_?!"

Elijah turns around and looks at me, cracking a smile.

 _(Smile at me one more time -)_

"Forgive us." he says. Mhhhmmm. No.

Then, he turns right back around to Sophie.

"Let her come with me. You've done what you needed to do to keep her safe, now let me do the same."

He steps closer to the stupid witch.

"I can assure you - there's no one stronger."

Sophie stands still for a moment before she just nods.

"Fucking finally." I mutter under my breath, heading towards the entrance, only to be stopped by Eli.

"Wait," he says, taking off his suit jacket coat thing, "There's a chill out there."

Oh, hell no. I am not wearing this fucker's coat after he left me here.

He holds out his jacket to me. I can tell he's asking me to take it.

"Please." is all he says.

I stare at the fucking jacket. Fucking fine. I'll wear the coat, but only because I don't want to be cold. I grab the jacket.

"I'm still mad at you." I tell him, putting it on. He just smiles _again_. I think he's purposely trying to piss me off now.

I start walking out before being stopped (for the second time) because of Sophie wanting to chit chat with Elijah.

"If Klaus betrays us, Hope will die. You have my word on that."

I was about to tell her to let me die if it means the world will be rid of her too, but Elijah spoke before I could.

"Then, I will give you my word. We will be your partners. We will end Marcel's reign."

Elijah looks like he's staring into Sophie's fucking soul (if she has one).

"But know this - if anything whatsoever happens to that girl, you needn't fear Marcel or Klaus nor anyone more than you will need to fear me." he tells in a low voice.

Once again, the threat is evident, even to me.

"Goodbye." Elijah says. Then, he walks past her towards me. He opens the little gate and holds it open for me.

"Still mad." I mutter as I stomp through the gate.

He just smiles AGAIN.

 _(Yup. Definitely trying to piss me off.)_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : COMING UP NEXT - HOPE AND ELIJAH WALK "HOME."**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

Elijah and I walk out of the cemetery, onto the street. Then, we just kind of stop and do nothing…

 _(Now what?)_

"Well, thanks. Bye!" I tell him, walking off. I guess I'll go home to my aunt's sad, depressing house. Have I mentioned that I hate my life?

"Where are you going?"

I stop and turn to look at him.

"Home. Duh."

"You live here? In New Orleans?" he asked. He looks confused. I just nod.

"Forgive me. I was under the impression you resided elsewhere -" was all he could get out before I cut him off.

"I mean, technically I do. I'm just living here temporarily. I'm staying with my aunt for a little while." I explain. He nods.

"And your mother?" he asks in a soft voice.

I can tell he's trying to silently ask if she's apart of my life. I don't answer - just shrug my shoulders.

I didn't want to explain it. I mean, I just met him. He may be okay with sharing his life story after five minutes, but not me.

Elijah looks at me with an apologetic (for lack of a better word) look.

"I do not mean to pry -"

I cut him off again.

"It's fine."

We stand, doing nothing (again), in a now awkward silence. I was the one to break it.

"Yup. So, I'm going to go home now. Bye."

I walk off, heading towards where (I think) my aunt lives. I hate having to ask for directions, but I may have to. Stupid witches. Stupid Sophie. Stupid Jane-Anne. I'm glad she's dead. If it weren't for her and Sophie, I wouldn't even be fucking lost -

I literally just noticed Elijah is walking beside me. How long has he been right next to me? He must move quietly, like a ninja. I can't believe I didn't even notice him until just now. Wait, why is he walking with me again?

That question makes me stop and look at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you home." Elijah says. He says it so matter of factly.

 _(Smug, little bastard, isn't he?)_

"Thanks, but I don't need to be walked home. I can do it by myself. I got this."

I begin to walk again. This time (and I made sure to watch him), Eli doesn't follow. Anyways. I'm at the end of a street. I wish I had Google Maps right now to tell me where the fuck I'm at. I also wish I had thought to find out my aunt's actual address.

I turn back around. Elijah's just standing in the middle of the street, just chilling, with one hand in his pocket, the other hanging by his side. He's looking at me and I realize he looks amused.

 _(I'm so glad my struggles are entertaining you, buddy.)_

"I don't suppose you can direct me toward the city?"

"Now, I'm confused. Just a minute ago, you said you did not need to be escorted. Am I to assume you do not, in fact, 'got this'?"

He's smiling now.

"Ha. Ha. Are you done yet? Can I get some directions now?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to direct you to the city - personally." He says, emphasizing "personally". I know what game he's playing.

"Ughhh! Fine."

Aaand from there, we walk in silence - Eli leading, of course. I know I can get home from Bourbon Street. I accidentally stumbled upon the street when exploring. It was fucking horrible, by the way. It stunk and there were drunks and tourists everywhere. But at least I know how to get home from there.

However, when we get there and I tell Eli this, he doesn't say anything and just continues walking with me.

At this point, I don't even care, man. If Eli wants to walk with me - whatever. God, I just want to sleep for 17 hours straight.

We walk a little further and I can see my aunt's house from here. Is he going to walk me to the door ooor? Oh goddd… What if he actually wants to meet Tara. That's my aunt, by the way.

 _(Please, just say goodbye and walk away. Please. Please. Pleassse.)_

I stop in front of the house and stare. I notice Elijah is staring as well. It's not even my house but I'm still embarrassed of him seeing it. The man's in a fucking suit for god's sake - he probably lives in some super rich mansion or some shit.

"So...this is my stop. Bye." I mutter. I just want to get inside, slam the door, and never see Eli (or his fuckface brother for that matter) ever again as fast as possible. But the universe hates me, as we've established, and in my attempt to rush up the stairs of the porch and go inside - I trip.

And fall.

Flat. On. My. Face.

 _(Fuck my life!)_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : SO...THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE SHORT... BUT ALL WELL - AREN'T THEY ALL? I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL B LONGER, :D COMING UP NEXT - ELIJAH TAKES IN HOPE AND THEY TALK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

Ow. I hate my life. Ow.

Elijah was quick to help me up.

"Are you okay?"

I touch my nose. I can feel the blood running down and - yup! My hand came back red.

"What the actual fuck do you think?!"

"Please, let me -" Elijah says, whipping out a - handkerchief?

 _(What are those things called again? Why does Elijah carry them around? Dork.)_

I hold my head steady and try not to flinch as Eli dabs the blood around my nose. He's also slightly tilting my forehead up with his other hand as he studies my face.

I don't like people touching me and I think Eli can tell because after checking me over, he takes a step away.

"I do not think it is broken. The pain will fade, the blood will clot, and the swelling should decrease with time." He lets go of my forehead and gives me the handkerchief thingie.

"God damnit." I mutter under my breath.

That hurt like a motherfucker. I could've sworn I broke my nose - OH MY GOD! THAT BITCHTARD WITCH BETTER HAVE FELT THAT TOO!

"I swear to god, Sophie better have felt that too. She deserves it." I say aloud. I see from the corner of my eye Elijah smile.

I was about to make another comment about that stupid witch when I heard the front door swing open. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Hope! Where the hell have yiu byeen? I av byeen lookin for you al over the place."

 _(Ladies and gentlemen - my beautiful, charming,_ _ **very drunk**_ _aunt Tara…)_

I sigh and turn to look at her. Like I said, she's drunk - if her slurred words were any indication. I see her leaning on the front door, trying to look mad. I can't really be threatened when her eyes can't even see straight and she can't stop swaying.

"I highly doubt that. I bet you didn't even notice I was gone until today, did ya?" I respond. I step closer and speak louder to make sure I have her attention. She cocks her head at my words.

"How long av byeen missin for?" she asks, almost talking to herself.

*another sigh*

I told you she wouldn't have noticed.

I hear Elijah clear his throat, but before he can say anything, Tara talks. Of course.

"Who are you?"

I almost laugh. See, a couple things about Tara is that A - she think she's hot stuff and B - she also thinks that because she's hot stuff, she can play the role of a gold digger.

Isn't it funny that after seeing a man in a suit (Eli), she can speak without slurring her words? I watch as she tries to stand up straight. I _really_ almost laugh when she puts on this stupid, squished up face look. I think she's trying to look sexy, but it's hard to tell.

"My name is Elijah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms…" Elijah says, stepping closer and asking my aunt for her name.

"Tara! Please, call me Tara." she responds. Then, she winks! She fucking winks!

"I assume you are Hope's aunt?"

"What? Oh - yes! She's niece. I mean, she's my niece, yes!"

 _(God, she's a train wreck.)_

"Wonderful. You are just the person I wished to speak with."

I look at Elijah after he said that. I wasn't aware he needed to talk to my aunt. What about?

"Oh, well, I'm all ears." Tara giggles. I think she's trying to be flirty, but once again - it's hard to tell. She's just so…blah.

"It would seem Hope and I are connected through matters of... family. Recently, we've come into some knowledge that would suggest my brother, who is also here in New Orleans, to be Hope's biological father. I was wondering if you could perhaps shed some truth on the situation?"

I looked at my aunt. Elijah speaks very eloquently and I knew, as soon as he started talking, Tara wasn't going to be able to understand. One look at her face was all I needed to know I was right.

"Uhhh, what are you asking me again?" she asks. I almost feel sorry for her because she looks so confused and embarrassed. Then, I remembered - she's a massive bitch. Annnd, sympathetic feelings gone.

"Do you have any idea who Hope's father is?" Elijah responds with, calmly and slowly.

"Oh, no - her mother's a slut! How should I know?"

Oh my god. I mean, she's not wrong, but Jesus. Classy, Tara. Real classy. But shit, I'm not much better.

Elijah says nothing, but looks away. He lets out a breath, maybe even a sigh? I was about to say something, but Elijah looks back at Tara before speaking again.

"Very well. That brings me to my next question - of Hope staying under the care of my brother and I until her mother should return, where then we will establish a child custody agreement of some sort."

 _(What?!)_

"What?!" I scream at him!

I am not living with him or his ass gremlin of a brother! Nonononnono!

"I am not -"

"Sure." my _fucking,_ stupid MORON of an aunt pops off with!

"Tara! No! You literally just said you don't know who my father is! If you don't even know who my father is, you definitely don't know who my paternal uncle is, _if_ I even have one! This could be just some guy claiming his "brother" is my father - how do you know he even has a brother?"

Oh, I was going off! I know she's a crazy, fucking, dumb drunk - but would she really give me away to some stranger?! I was about to continue going off, but fucking Elijah spoke up again.

"We could get a paternity test done at the hospital."

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Okay, do that."

TARA, WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Tara!" I scream at her!

"Oh, Hope, stop being so dramatic. I've been getting sick of your attitude."

The landline rings from inside.

"I don't want you, your mother doesn't want you - just be glad somebody finally does. I need to get the phone." and with that, she just walks back inside this stupid, disgusting, old, fucking house!

I glare at the door. Elijah takes in a breath, as if he's about to say something -

"Shut up. Don't say a word." I tell him.

"Hope -" I cut him off there.

"Shut the hell up! How dare you?! I'm telling you right fucking now, buddy, I'd rather live on the street than with you and your godforsaken fucking brother!"

 _(He's fucking crazier than those...those ass fiddler witches. I don't even know - I'm so angry, I can't even think of a good insult but whatever!)_

I stomped away from him before I get myself to worked up and try and swing at a goddamn vampire. But of fucking course, I hear him follow me.

"Please, allow me to explain -"

I swing back around to face him.

"You don't even understand!" was all I was able to get out before he cuts me off.

"No, _you_ don't understand. What the witch Sophie said was true - Marcel banished werewolves from the quarter long before you even existed. Now, let me put it simply for you. You are a werewolf and you are no exception to this ban. If Marcel or any of his little vampire minions were to even catchword of you, you would be hunted and slaughtered."

I can tell Elijah is frustrated with me. He spoke so quickly, yet calm and steadily. It was almost intimidating. But I don't scare easy. Anyways. I thought he was done with his rant. I thought wrong.

"Marcel not only got rid of the werewolves, but controls the witches completely. You know this. No one can protect you - not your aunt, not the witches, and as much as you might detest it, not even yourself - but my brother and I."

Suddenly, Elijah's face softened and he spoke more quietly.

"I'm doing this for you, Hope. Please let me protect you. We will keep you safe like none other - you have my word."

I didn't think of Marcel and his men hunting me. To be honest, kind of thought once I was free of the witches, I'd just go back to my life. *sigh*

"Alright. Alright. I'll live with you, but only until you and fuckface take out Marcel and his vampire bitches, got it? _Aaand_ , you have to keep fuckface under control. I don't need his bullshit."

Elijah smiles.

"I think I can work with those conditions."

I smile back and say as sweetly as I can -

"You don't have a choice."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I was right. Elijah does live in a stinking rich mansion.

After our little "conversation", I quickly packed what little stuff I had at Tara's house. It wasn't much. Just some clothes. Any money I ever got went towards my moped (look what happened to that), so I don't have a lot of personal items like a laptop or whatever. And my phone suffered the same fate as my moped, sooo…

 _(Thanks for that, Jane-Anne. Hope you're burning in the most fiery pits of hell. And Sophie - hope you join her soon. Preferably not while still linked to me, but whatevs.)_

Anyways. After I packed my stuff, Elijah took me to his crib. It's very old. I could tell that before Elijah told me it was. It's also very dusty.

Elijah led me to a guest room and gave me time to get settled in while he ran to do some errands. That was, like, an hour or two ago though sooo…I'm super bored. I wish I had my phone.

 _(I wonder if fuckface is here or out with Eli?)_

Not only am I hella bored, but I'm starving too.

 _(Do vampires eat human food?)_

Only one way to find out. Time to explore. If you were a kitchen, you'd probably be on the first floor, right? I think so. Ok. Venturing out in three… two… one…

I open the door. No one's in the hallway. By the way, I don't know how many rooms this place has, but jesus - it feels like a million. There are doors all along the hallway. They're all closed shut.

Okaaay...If I remember right, the giant ass stairway was to my...left? Sure, let's go that way - AHA! Yup! I can see it from here. This stairway is from Cinderella, I swear - it's so fucking huge.

 _(That's what she said. Ha - sorry, I hate myself. Why am I such middle school boy?)_

I, amazingly enough, don't fall going down the stairs. I have seriously bad luck with stairs, as you probably gathered from earlier when I tripped on my aunt's porch steps. My face still hurts.

Anyways. Ok, so there's a wall to my right, so let's go left again, shall we? I'm in another hallway now. There's - a living room (?) possibly to my right. I don't know - all the furniture is covered by sheets, but I'm pretty sure it's a sitting room of some sort.

So, straight ahead we go. The kitchen has to be on the bottom floor, I know it. It's somewhere around here. Oh, there's another entry arch!

Nah, this looks like another living room - yup, it's even connected to the first one. How many sitting rooms does one house need? I've passed a couple rooms on the left side of the hallway, but they had closed doors. A kitchen wouldn't have an actual door, would it? I don't even know.

Aaand, I'm ranting. Moving on.

Oh! Found the kitchen. It did not have a door, but an arch way, just in case you were curious. Anyways…

 _(Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. I want food.)_

Ok, so there's nothing promising in the fridge...maybe food's in the cabinets...? Yeah, no. Guess vampires don't eat human food. Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to eat now?

"Well, I'm glad I thought to stop at the market. You appear to be hungry."

I turned around to see Elijah walking into the kitchen. I almost laugh. He has a bunch of grocery bags in his arms. It's weird seeing him do something so humane. He's so, I don't know, fancy all the time.

"Thank god. I'm starving."

I walk over to the bags he set on the counter and begin rustling through them. Man, Elijah got a bunch of healthy shit. I find something that looks like healthy TV dinner. It's microwavable and easy - it'll have to do.

"So…" Elijah begins as he puts away the groceries. "Your aunt seemed…nice."

I snort.

"Maybe nice is a bit of an exaggeration." he jokes.

"Yeah, no shit."

After that, we settle into a slight awkward, but not to bad, silence. I can tell he wants me to say more, so I do.

"She wasn't lying. Tara. My mother is a slut. She left me with my aunt so she could go whore around with her new boyfriend."

I don't know why I'm telling him this, but why not? Lets blame it on the lack of food in my stomach. Hunger makes me dazed and confused *dramatically throws hand over forehead*.

Elijah briefly looks at me before going back to his task.

"You speak as if this is a common occurrence in your household."

"What? My mother not being a mother. Definitely common occurrence. But it's okay. I'm used to it by now."

"So it would appear so, but you should know you will always have a home here. From this moment on, you never have to be alone unless desired. I will always be there for you. You have my word on that."

I was about to make a comment on how many times he's given me his "word" on things when I was rudely cut off before I could even begin.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word."

Oh, look at who decided to grace us with his presence.

Fuckface.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : COMING UP NEXT - HOPE MEETS UP WITH AN OLD FRIEND**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : WELCOME BACK. JUST A LITTLE TIP TO AVOID CONFUSION - HOPE'S THOUGHTS WILL BE IN ITALICS AND PARENTHESIS.**

My "father" walks more into the room.

 _(God, please do not let me be actually related to this waz bag.)_

"Is it done?" Elijah asks his brother.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

Waz bag glances, or more like scowls, at me real quick after having had said this.

 _(They're not the only ones impudent.)_

I stay silent as Elijah responds.

"I believe them to be honorable. They did release Hope to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

"Well, we'll just need to figure that out, now won't we, brother?" waz bag says smugly, to which Elijah just gives a little hum of agreement to, looking deep in thought.

No one says anything until "daddy" sighs and turns to look at me.

"Can I help you, sweetheart, or has no one ever told you staring is rude?" he asks in an annoyed voice.

I blink. I guess I had been staring at him. I just don't see it - the "resemblance" Elijah says we share. I've been looking and it's just not there. I want a paternity test like Eli suggested to Tara, or else I will not consider this man as my dad. No way. And I tell him this too.

"I don't believe you're my father."

"Oh, well that makes two of us then, doesn't it?" Klaus bites back real quick with.

I scoff and walk out, heading back to my room. I hear Elijah say something, probably scolding dickhead, but I'm to far away now to hear.

 _(I said it once and I'll say it again. Please, Lord, do not let me be related to him.)_

Uggggghhhhh. I hate my life.

For a super nice, rich mansion, this place has shit air conditioning. Seriously. I'm sweating fucking balls right now. I didn't get any sleep last night because of how god damn hot this place is. I've taken, like, six cold showers since I've gotten here (and I've been here for two days).

Oh, and mother nature had decided now, today, of all days, to rear her pretty little head up my ass. I got my period, in case you didn't pick up what I was putting down. Aaannnddd, for some reason, it didn't cross my mind to grab my tampons and pads when I was moving out from Tara's.

So. Right now, I'm just laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Sweaty, bloody, moody, angry, hungry, hating life.

I guess I should find Elijah and tell him to get me some pads and tampons, yeah? All I'm going off of right now is rolled up toilet paper and prayers of clean underwear.

I can not go seven fucking days like this.

I roll out bed and head out of my room. I haven't seen Elijah (or Klaus - thank god) since yesterday. This is actually the first time I left my room today.

Stepping out into the hallway, I realize I don't know what room Elijah's is. Then, again, it's like noon, and Eli doesn't seem like the type to sleep in. If he's home, he's probably down stairs. Down we go. Man, I hope he's home.

I should make something for breakfast too while I'm down stairs. I'm starving. But first, period stuff.

"Elijah!" I call out, going down the stairs, carefully. I'm not tripping. Again. I have a giant ass bruise right smack dab in the middle of my face, by the way. Anyways…

"Elijah, where are you?" I sing, now in the hallway.

I pass the two sitting rooms (I think that's what they are anyways) and head to the kitchen. Before I get there though, I hear someone step into the hallway and turn around. Unfortunately, it's not Eli. *sigh*

"Where's Elijah?" I ask immediately after seeing my supposed sperm donor. That's another thing I should ask Elijah about - when we can do this damn paternity test.

"He's gone." Klaus replied back with, smirking and walking past me down the hallway. I scoff and follow him.

"Well, where he is?"

Klaus walks into a room that looks like an office. I just follow and watch as he sits down behind a desk that stands in the center and clasp his hands together before looking at me.

"Elijah is currently playing his part in getting our city back in the only way he can at the moment, so I'm afraid anything you wish to say to him will have to come to me. What is it you want?"

"I want to know when Elijah's going to be back."

"I told you - he's quite busy. He'll be gone for a while. Now, I'll ask again - what do you want?" Klaus asks me again. I can tell he's beginning to get annoyed from his voice. I roll my eyes at him.

 _(Hey man, I don't want to have to interact with you anymore than you want to interact me, buddy, so calm the fuck down.)_

"I'm a girl. I have periods. I need tampons and pads. Like now." I tell him straight up, folding my arms. I'm not shy about it. To Klaus's credit, he doesn't get flustered about it like I know some men do. In fact, he doesn't even flinch.

"Very well. I'll have somebody pick some up. You'll have them soon." he says nonchalantly, waving his hand.

"Thanks." and with that, I walk out.

Well. That wasn't as bad I thought it was going to be.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

After that fun tampon talk, I had gone to the kitchen to get some food. Klaus stopped by after a while to tell me three things.

A - Someone would soon be coming to drop off my "menstrual necessities", as he put it.

B - He was leaving because he supposedly had some _very important_ errands to run. *eye roll*

And last, but certainly not least (this one's my personal favorite) -

C - I was not allowed to leave the house.

 _(Yeah, right.)_

I find it funny how we both agree that he's not actually my real father but he sure enjoys bossing me around as if he is, doesn't he?

He didn't lie about my tampons and pads though. Either some pathetic vampire who has been downgraded to delivery service or a poor, compelled human was ringing the doorbell not even ten minutes after Klaus left.

Anyways. This is where we're at right now. Me, all by myself in this giant frickin mansion. Bored out of my mind. Again, cursing Sophie and her sister for ruining for my phone. I've looked - this house doesn't have any electronics.

I kind of, but not really, sort of miss Eli.

 _(Actually, Elijah can go fuck himself.)_

He promised me he'd "always be there for me." More importantly - I agreed to live with Eli and his pompous, blowhard brother only because Elijah said he'd handle the said pompous, blowhard brother.

How the hell is he going to do that when he's not even here?

 _(Thanks for fucking nothing, Elijah. Again.)_

Whatever. Believe me, I'm used to unfulfilled promises and being left alone.

I'm fine being alone. I even like solitude sometimes. No one to impress. I am, however, not fine with being bored.

Yep - it's decided. Klaus's dumbfuck rule be damned. I'm leaving. I mean, he can't really expect me to stay here in this fucking hotbox of a house and do absolutely nothing all day.

I'm gonna do some more exploring. It's not like there's anything else to do. Maybe I'll try to snag some new things for myself.

I quickly get dressed. Before, I was just walking around in an admittedly disgusting, stained, oversized t-shirt. (To be honest, I'm not even sure where I got it.)

Anyways. Down the stairs we go. I open the door and immediately regret it. Thanks, sun. I've always wondered how it felt to be blind. Holy shit. Remind me to add sunglasses to the list of stuff to steal.

Alright. I make sure to catch the name of the street Elijah and Klaus live on (well, I guess I live on it too now…). 2176 Monticello St. Gotta make sure I remember that.

After what seemed like the longest walk of my life, I'm pretty sure I made it to the French Quarter. I groan thinking I'll have to make the same long walk again when I decide to go back to the mansion.

Maybe a kind stranger will give me a ride?

Anyways. Walking. Walking. Annnd more walking.

 _(Uhh, I shouldn't have skipped gym class so much. I miss my moped.)_

I'm currently walking on a street called Burgundy Street. Need to make sure I'm reading these street signs. I turn right onto a street called Bienville Street.

For the French Quarter, there's not a lot of people out today. I wonder what Elijah's doing. I keep walking down Bienville, passing Dauphine Street. I also quickly passed Bourbon Street.

I find myself mindlessly walking down a random street for a long time before turning right onto a road called Ursulines. God, I wish I had money. My subconscious (and nose) steered me right in front of a bakery. Croissant D'Or Patisserie.

It smells so good. Uggghhh. I'm practically drooling when I hear my name being called.

"Hope, is that you?! What are you doing in New Orleans?"

I turn to see a girl with long, blonde hair bouncing towards me.

 _(What the fuck?)_

"I haven't seen you in forever!" she squeals, before pouncing on me. Actually, I think she's hugging me...?

"I'm sorry - do I know you?" I ask when she pulls away. I can't believe she hugged me. Who hugs strangers?

 _(That was terrible. Please don't touch me again for the rest of your life.)_

"Oh, come on! I know it's been awhile, but I know you haven't forgotten me already."

 _(You're about to be so disappointed then.)_

"It's me! Aubrey!"

I stare at her blankly when it clicks.

Ohhhhhhhh. Aubrey. God, she's just as annoying as I remember her to be. My mom moves us around a lot. I met Aubrey at a school I went to for a couple of months before my mom moved us again. That was, like, almost two years ago though I'm pretty sure.

I got in trouble for something and, as punishment, had to help clean _the entire_ art room. Originally, I had to clean it alone but then was told there'd be another girl to help. I thought she was like me, forced into it, but no. This girl, Aubrey, willing _volunteered_ her Friday to cleaning that stupid art room.

I remember after the art room thing, she thought we were besties. It was awful. She followed me everywhere. I thought I was rid of her when I moved, but here she is. Fuck.

"Oh...hey." I nod at her.

"It's been forever! Hasn't it been forever? What are you doing here?!" she exclaims.

 _(God, she talks so fast and_ _ **so much**_ _.)_

"I'm staying with some...friends for the summer." I tell her. I don't know what to call Elijah and Klaus.

"No way! I'm staying here for the summer too with my grandma! This vacation just got so much better! We're going to have so much fun!" she yells, clapping her hands.

"Yeah, so much fun…" I mumble.

"Are you hungry?" she points to the bakery.

If I'm going to be stuck with her, I might as well score some free stuff while I'm at it.

"Practically starving."

"Oh my god! Me too! Come on, this place smells amazing and we can catch up!" she says, linking her arm with my mind, practically dragging me across the street into the bakery.

She leads us towards the counter with the pastries on display. There are so many of them. My favorite are the cupcake looking things with animals frosted on them.

A worker comes over and asks us if he can help us with anything. Aubrey picks out what she wants and pays for it. The worker comes back to me and I tell him I want one of the cupcake thingies.

"Alright, that'll be $2.99."

 _(Jesus! $3 for one cupcake!? Thank god I'm not paying.)_

I pretend to reach into my back pocket. I freeze and pat my back pockets, pretending to panic.

"My...my wallet's gone…" I look up at Aubrey with a fake, worried look.

"Oh, no! Here, I got the cupcake." she says, quickly pulling 3 dollar bills and handing them to the guy. She hands me the cupcake which has now been placed in a little to-go box.

"Thank you _so_ much." I tell her. Score.

"No! It's okay! Do you have any idea where you might have lost it? Do you want to go look for it? Did you have any credit cards in it? What if someone steals your identity?! Do you think somebody pick pocketed you?"

"Aubrey, Aubrey! It's fine. I didn't have anything in it except from a couple of dollars, old, useless coupons, and my library card." I lie smoothly.

"Oh...Well, I'm so sorry you lost your wallet."

"It's fine. I don't care about it." I tell her, trying to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Aubrey's the type of nice person where she's so nice, it's suspicious. I've always thought she was hiding something. Part of the reason I hate her. That and she really is just annoying.

Whatever. I don't really care enough to search for what's lurking behind the sweetheart facade. I got a free cupcake. I walk to a random table and sit down to eat my treat. Aubrey follows (like I knew she would).

"So, what have you been up to since moving?" she asks, obviously trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Oh, nothing really."

"I doubt that. Still stirring up trouble?" she giggles. I just throw on a small, fake smile.

We unwrap our pastries in silence. Silence that I knew wouldn't last long. And I was right.

"Soooooo, who are these friends your staying with? Anybody from Mount High? Or are they friends from your new school?" she asks eagerly.

 _(It was good while it lasted.)_

"Neither. They're actually kind of...friends of the family." I tell her.

"Ohhh. Gotcha. What are their names? Are they young? Cute?"

"No, they're not our age." I shake my head. "They're friends of my mom. Elijah and Klaus."

"Klaus? That's such a weird name." she laughs.

"Yeah…"

Aubrey starts telling me what she's been doing since I moved away. I just tune her out. I, again, wonder what Elijah's doing. I wonder if he knows I'm seriously pissed at him.

I mean, he literally went through all that work to get me to go live with him - just to leave? What the fuck? And he left me with fucking Klaus. Great. If Elijah doesn't come back soon, I'm leaving. There's no way I'm staying Klaus by myself.

The guy's fucking bipolar or some shit. Seriously. So glad he's not actually my dad. Mom's never mentioned my dad before and I've never asked. But it can't be Klaus. No way.

"Huh, Hope?"

I blink and see Aubrey staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask. Fuck, did she ask something?

Luckily, she just laughs _again_.

"I said do you want to walk around more?"

"Oh. Sure."

We both get up and throw our trash away and walk back outside.

"Oh my god, I have to show you this cute little boutique I found my first day here! Come on!" Aubrey suddenly yells and begins pulling me down the street.

Ugggh. This is going to be a long day.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I could soooo get used to Aubrey.

I've gotten so much free stuff. Seriously! This girl has dragged me from shop to shop to shop. Anytime I pick up anything, she offers to buy it.

"It's the least I can do after you lost your wallet! What a terrible start to your vacation! But don't worry, we have plenty of time to make it rock!" she had said, before grabbing the first shirt I had shown interest into her "buy" pile.

From then on, shes just bought me whatever I wanted. So far, I got a pair of brand new converse sneakers (which were seriously not cheap!), a couple t-shirts with dumb jokes that my inner middle school boy found amusing, some snapbacks (it's way to hot for beanies), and some touristy shit Aubrey insisted I absolutely needed.

Most importantly, I got some wheels! After we passed by a skate store, I may or may not just happened to casually mentioned how my moped shit out. It was 100% Aubrey's idea to go into the store though. Yup. 100% her idea. *wink*

"Where should we go next?" Aubrey asks as we plop down on some bench.

"I don't know. What time is it?" I answer back with.

"About 3. We could go to my grandma's house and chill. Maybe watch a movie?"

Holy shit. I left the house around 10:30 am and it's now 3 in the afternoon?! I've been hanging out with Aubrey for _hours_?!

"Uhh, I actually have to head on back."

 _(I sooo do not want to hear fuckface bitch and moan if he gets back before I do.)_

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you home."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Wow, your friends' house is gorgeous!"

"It's alright." I shrug off Aubrey's amazement. I just stand beside her at the start of the long ass driveway as she stares at the house.

"So, I'm just gonna go…" I tell her, slowly beginning to walk away.

"Are you sure you don't need help with your bags? I can carry some up to the door with you."

"No, no. I'm fine. Thanks though and thanks for buying it all." I don't want her going up to the door with me because I don't know who's home. Fuckface might eat her or something.

"Oh, okay. Well, you're welcome. So sorry about your wallet again. Oh, and we'll definitely have to hang out again, okay?"

"Kay!" I yell, halfway up the driveway.

If she keeps buying me stuff, we can definitely hang out again.

I chuckle as I walk in.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It's been a while since I got back. Luckily, Klaus wasn't home then and he still isn't now. It's around 9 or 10 at night and I'm currently, for the millionth time, cursing Elijah.

All the food he got is gross! I just want some fucking sugar!

"Ugh!", I slam the the fourth cupboard I rummaged through shut, "There's nothing to eat in this hell hole!"

 _(At least nothing microwavable or sweet.)_

So, basically nothing catering to my diet.

I was stomping back to my room to take a cold shower (because it's still hot as shit in this fucking dump) when I heard a car pull up.

Oh, goody. Sperm donor. Perfect timing. I turned back around, ready to tell fuckface he needs to do something about the air conditioning, or the lack there of, but it wasn't even Klaus who walked in.

It's some chick I've never seen before in my life.

 _(Greeeeaaaaat.)_

"Who the hell are you?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : SO, THIS CHAPTER'S A BIT OF A FILLER. YOU GUYS CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHO THE NEW COMMER IS. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT IT DOES END THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE ORIGINALS AND STARTS THE SECOND. ONLY TOOK 9 CHAPTERS TO GET THROUGH THE FIRST EPISODE, LOL. COMING UP NEXT - HOPE INTERACTS WITH NEW COMER AND YOU'LL SEE SOME MORE AUBREY.**


End file.
